Queen of Card Games
by MaxGentlman1
Summary: When you're up against the wall and you have no other options, there's only one thing that you can do: Believe in the Heart of The Cards. Rated T for mild language and violence
1. The Heart Of The Cards Pt 1

**Hello all, and welcome to my new Star Vs./Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover! This idea just came to me one day when I thought, "Hey, since SVtFoE is one of my favorite shows and Yu-Gi-Oh! is one of my favorite anime and it's making a huge comeback, why not combine the two?" And that's exactly what I did. In this story, Star is human and instead of the wand, she owns the Millennium Puzzle. Can't wait for you all to see her design.**

 **I'd like to thank Moheart7 for helping to co-write this story, check him out when you all have the chance.**

 **Anyway, I deeply hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this new fic.**

* * *

It was another normal day at Echo Creek Academy as the the lunch period finally started. Everyone was sitting with their friends and cliques. At one table, a girl with long blonde hair, fair skin, wearing a blue dress with a gold pyramid necklace around her neck was holding five cards in her hand while another girl with tan skin, short black hair, and a green hoodie sat across from her, examining her five cards thoroughly, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Yo, Earth to Janna, it's your move," The blonde girl said with a small smirk at her friend's inactivity.

"Sorry, Star, I'm just trying to figure out what to do next," Janna said with a sheepish grin before looking back at her cards. Just as she was about to select a card, a boy with short brown hair, a red hoodie, and black pants walked up to their table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked politely.

"Oh, hey Marco, I was just teaching Janna how to play Duel Monsters," Star explained to her best friend.

"Ah, so it seems the student has taken on a pupil of her own I see," Marco said with a smile, speaking in a mock sagely tone.

"That's right, I'm the teacher now," Star said with her head held high.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a comeback to make and a duel to win," Janna said, selecting a card from her hand and placing it on the table.

"I summon Nin-Ken Dog in Attack Position," She said, placing a card with a picture of a dog dressed as a ninja. ( **ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000** )

"Ooh, sorry there, Janna. Because I summon Luster Dragon in Attack Position," Star said, placing a card of her own on the field with a picture of a dragon covered with sapphire crystal on it. ( **ATK:1900, DEF: 1600** )

But despite the attack points being higher than her own monster, Janna wasn't going to let her poker face drop such yet.

"So what?" she scoffed. "That's only 100 ATK points higher, I still have at least 600 left, right?"

But both Star AND Marco can easily see the small beads of sweat on Janna's brow, giving Star a knowing smirk, Marco nodded his head in engorgement.

"That may be so Janna, but you forgot my face-down card," Star chuckled, turning over the one other card she had on her side of the field. "I activate Bashing Shield! Meaning that my attack points get an extra boost."

LUSTER DRAGON: ( **ATK:1900, DEF: 1600 - ATK:2900, DEF: 1600** )

"Oh crap," Janna whimpered, knowing what was coming.

"Sorry, girl, but you lose." Star said smugly, ending the game by attacking her monster and wiping out Janna's remaining Life Points.

"I hate you both so much!" Janna exclaimed, dramatically pulling at her hair and earning a laugh from both Star and Marco.

"It's not your fault, Janna, Star just has better cards than you," Marco said, not exactly doing much to make Janna feel better, "Listen, my dad owns a game shop in town. If you want, we can stop by after school and we can pick you up some better cards."

"Your dad owns an entire game shop? Sweet!" Janna said just as the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period.

"Trust me, you'll love the place. I even have this ultra rare card I keep there," Marco said as they all began to walk off back to class.

Little did they know, a blonde-haired girl wearing a purple outfit was listening to their conversation.

'An ultra rare card? This I gotta see,' The girl thought.

* * *

Later that day, after the last ring of the school bell has finally been heard, Marco, Star and Janna were walking down the street towards Marco's father's game shop, the clear look of excitement plastered across Janna's face.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see what I can dig up in that shop of yours Marco," she said, rubbing her hands together with glee. "Then maybe I can finally beat one of you."

Of course this earned a chuckle from Marco in response.

"Yeah, well you'll be waiting a long time before you're in my league, Janna," he said casually. "Trust me, even Star has had a tricky time besting me."

"Too true," Star replied humbly with a light shrug. "Even if I win, it's always pretty close."

"Yeah, but you pretty much beat everyone else," Janna argued. "I actually lost count on how many wagers people lost betting against you."

Once again Marco chuckled.

"And I'll bet you made quite the bundle on those, huh?" he said playfully.

"How do you think I paid for my own cards?" Janna replied, sharing in the humor.

However while the other two laughed at the joke, Star couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Janna's last statement.

"Speaking of which," she said, grabbing the other two's attention. "Would you mind letting me see your deck? I just want to check something, maybe see what you may be missing so we can find it at the shop?"

"Sure, no problem," Janna said, taking out her deck from her pocket and handing it to Star, "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Star said as she began to look through her friends deck quickly yet thoroughly before coming to a conclusion.

"Uh huh, just as I suspected when we were dueling earlier; your deck is nothing but Monster cards."

"Yep, it's a pretty powerful deck, am I right?" Janna said proudly.

"Janna, you can't just rely on Monsters to win, you need Trap and Spell cards to help also," Star explained.

"Those cards actually do something? I just thought they were put in there by mistake."

"You have much to learn, young grasshopper," Marco said, using the sage voice again before they all laughed just as they arrived at Marco's dad's shop, Tortuga Game Shop.

"Dad, you here?" Marco called out.

Out from behind the front desk came a large, muscular Hispanic man with brown eyes, brown hair, and a LOT of chest hair.

"Ah, Marco, what can I do for you and your friends?" He asked.

"Well we need to get some Magic and Trap cards for Janna's Duel Monsters deck. But first, can you get my card? I wanna show it to Star and Janna."

"Of course, mijo, give me just a second," He said, going back behind the counter and fetching a small, black metal lock box about a few inches in perimeter.

Mr. Diaz then placed the box on the counter and in turn, Marco proceeded to pull a chain from around his neck, revealing a small key that he kept under his shirt. As Marco slowly opened up the small box, Janna couldn't help but shake with anticipation. Upon finally seeing the wondrous card inside, her jaw dropped in awe.

"Holy..." she uttered, her jaw dropping to the floor so much she couldn't say anything else. "Is that...?"

"Sure is," Marco replied proudly. "Janna, allow me to introduce you to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

It was nothing short of astounding to say the least. The high attack points, the sheen of the card's material, even the image upon the cards itself just seemed... powerful. From the dragon's shimmering white scales to it's sapphire blue eyes that looked as though it were staring directly at her, Janna couldn't help but sigh with awe upon seeing such a card.

"Oooooooooohhhh!" Star uttered, her eyes widening at the card's beauty as she shared in Janna's amazement.

"I can't believe you guys actually have such a card," Janna stated, regaining herself for a moment. "I heard they only made, what was it? Five of these in the whole world?"

"Four actually," Marco corrected, surprising the girl further.

"Then how the heck did you get your hands on such a kick-ass card, Diaz?" Janna asked, still staring at the card.

"It was actually a gift from my grandpa. It was one of the last gifts he gave me before he died. It's why I never use it; because of its sentimental value," Marco explained.

"What a heart warming story," Came a voice from behind the group. Turning around, they found a girl with long blonde hair wearing a purple outfit standing in the doorway of the game shop.

"Pacifica?" Star asked.

"Northwest?" Janna asked with a frown.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked in curiosity.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd come and check out what you had in stock," She said casually before eyeing the box and walking over to it, "And what do we have here?" She asked.

"Nothing you would be interested in, I'm sure," Marco said sarcastically, quickly closing the box and shielding his precious card from sight.

Of course this was a pointless effort given the fact that Pacifica had already seen and heard all that she needed to know.

"I beg to differ," she said coldly, snapping her fingers and summoning a man in a black suit from behind her, said man carrying a metal briefcase which he had handed to the young blonde. "You see, me and my family consider ourselves collectors of fine rarities, and as far as Duel Monsters is concerned, I only accept the rarest and most powerful cards in my arsenal. So I am willing to make a very generous offer to you."

Seeing exactly where this was going, Marco placed a protective hand on the box, sending a pleading look towards his father, who easily caught on to what he was implying.

"Oh, well if it is rare cards you are after, then I would be more than happy to show you what we have in our special stock?" He offered, not even catching Pacifica's interest in the slightest.

"I would like to trade you for your Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Diaz. And trust me when a say that I have more than enough cards to equal its value," The young rich girl said, setting her case down on the store counter and opening it, revealing it to be filled with all sorts of rare and powerful Duel Monsters cards.

"So what do you say, Diaz?" Pacifica asked with a smirk on her face.

While the offer was quite tempting to Marco, and especially tempting for Janna, his decision was steadfast, "I'm sorry, but there's no way that I could possibly give up my Blue-Eyes. It means the world to me. My grandpa gave me that card; his heart and soul is in it. If you were a true lover of the game, then you'd put as much love into that case of cards than I would my Blue-Eyes. So I'm sorry, but I refuse."

Pacifica's smirk fell from her face and was then quickly replaced with a scowl. Closing the case, she snapped her fingers again, signalling the man in black to take the case from her.

"If that's how you feel, than fine. But I warn you, Diaz, that Blue-Eyes will be mine," Pacifica said threateningly before turning on her heel and leaving the game store with her servant.

"Jeez, who spat in her coffee this morning?" Star commented sarcastically.

"You don't think she meant what she said, do you?" Janna added nervously. "I mean, she looked pretty angry when you said no."

"Knowing Pacifica Northwest, I wouldn't put it past her," Marco said bluntly, once again locking up the box and hiding the key under his hoodie. "Hey dad, could you hide this please?"

"Of course, Mijo," Mr. Diaz said with a light smile, once again taking the box. "Don't worry, Grandpa's cards is safe here."

And with that, Mr Diaz once again took the box away and proceeded to hide it in the back of the shop, not that Star and Janna blamed Marco for being a little paranoid, given what he had said earlier. With that matter brought to a close for the moment, Marco once again turned back to the girls with his usual smile.

"So, about those spells and traps..."

* * *

"Trap hole, Backfire, and Monster Reborn. I have to say these new cards look pretty good," Janna stated with a grin as she and Star walked home from Marco's Dad's shop.

Of course Star's mind was still wrapped around other things, if anything she was simply staring into space, her face showing the clear signs of worry.

"Hey, you okay?" Janna said, finally snapping Star out of her trance.

"Hmm, oh yeah, sorry Jan," she said sheepishly. "Guess I zoned out a little there."

"Stuff on your mind?" Janna asked curiously.

At those words Star couldn't help but sigh.

"It's just the way Marco was acting when Pacifica was eyeing his card," she explained, earning Janna's understanding in an instant. "I'm almost worried that the girl might actually try something to get her grubby hands on it."

Janna couldn't help but scoff at that.

"Pacifica Northwest: heiress to a vast fortune, stuck up as high as the pole up her backside, and a moody little diva if there ever was one," she stated, describing the girl to a tee. "She may be a stubborn cow, but if I know Marco, he's as tough as they come. Trust me, there is nothing Pacifica can do to change Marco's mind about that card.

With that little bit of reassurance lifting her spirits, Star's smile returned, glad for the fact that she had such a good friend.

* * *

The next day, when school was over and done with, the two girls were once again heading towards Marco's dad's Game Shop, once again hoping to get more decent cards for Janna's deck.

"You were actually pretty close this time, Janna," Star commented, referring to the duel the two had during lunch period, one which Janna lost of course. "You sure you really want even more new cards, I mean you've only just started using spells."

"Exactly!" Janna exclaimed. "If I wasn't such a novice, I would have been able to tell that those basic ones I had only helped me so much, this time I wanna..."

But then Janna's voice trailed off as she and Star approached the Game Shop, only to find a large, black Limo parked right in front of it, undoubtedly belonging Pacifica Northwest. At first, the two girls were certain that the heiress had just stopped by to see if she could get Marco's card again, but then that's when they saw just who was sitting in the back seat.

"...Marco?" Star uttered, her jaw dropping in shock as she saw the limo pull away.

* * *

 **-Earlier-**

Marco had been picked up from school early that day to help out his father around the game shop. After doing the tasks assigned to him, he sat down at the front desk to work on his homework. Just as he was working on some algebra problems, his cellphone rang in his pocket. Taking it out, he answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, Marco," Came an all too familiar voice.

"Pacifica? What do you want?" Marco asked in annoyance and confusion at her calling him.

"Simple, Diaz, I want to give you an offer you can't refuse. All you have to do is take your Blue-Eyes card and get into the limo that's parked in front of your game shop."

Needless to say, Marco was instantly suspicious with Pacifica's words, had he been able to see her face he was sure he was have seen her smirking.

"And if I refuse?" he asked cautiously.

After a brief pause, Marco could clearly here a small chuckle from Pacifica's end of the call.

"I'm afraid I must insist," he heard her say. "My driver can be a little... cranky when a job doesn't go as smoothly as he hoped. I trust that there wouldn't be any problems, would there?"

Not wanting this supposed driver to come in and possibly damage to his father's shop, Marco then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Northwest," he finally said. "I'm listening..."

* * *

 **-Present-**

After doing as instructed and getting into the back of Pacifica's limo, his rare card in his jacket pocket, Marco couldn't help but feel anxious about what he had just been told by Pacifica over the phone. At this point he wished that his friends were there with him to offer some support in the matter, of course little did her realize at the time is that when the car started to pull away, said friends were currently staring at him just a few yards away.

"What the heck is Marco doing in that limo?" Janna asked, voicing both girls' concerns.

"I don't know," Star said, her eyes narrowing as her suspicion grew. "But I'm not going to weight around to find out, come on."

It was then that the two girls quickened their pace, hoping to catch the limo before got too far down the road, unfortunately their legs weren't quick enough and the limo began to pick up speed after turning a corner.

"Now what do we do?" Janna asked, scratching her head with anticipation.

"It must be heading toward Pacifica's house. Follow me, I know a shortcut," Star said, turning a corner into an alleyway.

* * *

It took nearly an hour to arrive in front of the Northwest Mansion with Star and Janna at the front gates. Walking over to the intercom next to the steel gates, Star pressed the button.

"Yes, may I help you?" An elderly male voice spoke on the other end.

"We're here to see Pacifica," Star demanded.

"Oh, is that Star?" Pacifica's voice said, "Let them in, Siegfried."

And just like that, the gates opened up and let the two girls inside the mansion's grounds.

"Okay," Janna said nervously. "This is starting to feel a little off, don't you think?"

"Agreed," Star admitted. "I mean, was is just me, or did Pacifica sound a little too... happy to hear that it was us?"

Neither girl wanted to believe so, but what Star said did have some significance, after all Pacifica Northwest was one of the most stuck-up people they knew and would never actually be happy to see them on her doorstep. But now she was willingly letting them stroll through her front garden and towards the front door? Something was definitely up. After ringing the door bell once, they were both greeted by a balding man with a brown mustache, wearing a butler's uniform.

"Uh... we're here to see Pacifica?" Janna said nervously, hoping that repeating Star's demand would get them somewhere now.

Thankfully it did.

"Please follow me," the butler said calmly, ushering the two girls inside.

After following the butler through the Northwest's main foyer, Star and Janna didn't even bother to take a moment to absorb the sheer grandeur of the decor as they both had better things on their minds, like getting Marco out of here. Finally the two were lead towards a small elevator stationed on the right side of the large staircase that lead to the second floor, after which they were both ushered in side by the butler.

"Down please," the butler told the elevator attendant,noth even bothering to step in himself. "Madame Northwest is expecting them."

Nodding his head with understanding, the attendant closed the doors and pulled the lever, making the elevator go down into the lower levels of Pacifica's home. To both girls' surprise, the elevator when further down than expected, so much so that they must have gone down at least ten floors as if they were in a skyscraper. Finally the elevator doors stopped and the doors opened, revealing something to Star and Janna that shocked them to their core.

"MARCO!" Star cried out, instantly rushing towards her friend.

"Is he okay?" Janna asked fearfully.

As Star quickly cradled Marco's unconscious head upon her lap, she could easily tell that he was not okay, aside from being knocked out, the poor boy was also badly beaten and bruised, if anything he looked as though he had been through hell.

"How's the poor fool feeling?" an all too familiar voice chuckled, causing Star to grit her teeth in anger.

Instantly shooting their heads up, Janna and Star saw Pacifica Northwest casually leaning against an open doorway with her arms cross as she stared back at them with a smug grin.

"Pacifica!" Janna snapped. "What have you done to him!?"

"Oh nothing much," Pacifica replied with a shrug, not even bothering to defend her actions. "We simply had a duel and he lost, what's more we were placing our best cards as the prize. But I guess even someone of Marco's talent was no match for my skill."

Star simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. Marco, the boy who taught her everything she knows about Duel Monsters and never beaten by anybody, beaten by someone like Pacifica Northwest.

"S-Star," Marco said weakly.

"Marco!" Star said with small tears running down her cheeks,"I'm here. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry, Star. I wasn't strong enough," He said in a near whisper.

"No, don't say that, Marco. You did your best, I'm sure."

"M-my Blue-Eyes. Where is it?" He asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Pacifica asked, holding up the legendary card in her hand, "I don't think you'll be needing it anymore."

And with those very words, she took the card in both hands and tore it in two, causing everyone present to gasp in shock and horror. Marco's Blue-Eyes card, one of the last reminders that he had of his beloved grandfather, torn in two right in front of him.

Star couldn't believe that the girl could be so cruel as to do such a thing. Something inside Star began to burn, burn with a fury that she had never felt before in her life. Suddenly, her necklace, The Millennium Puzzle, began to glow a bright gold as her hair and body grew a couple of inches longer, her hair grew to a darker tone of blond, almost gold in appearance, and her eyes took on a pinkish tint to them.

"Pacifica," She spoke, her voice firm and confidant, "It's time to duel."


	2. The Heart Of The Cards Pt 2

**Welcome one and all to the second chapter of Queen Of Card Games. In this chapter, you'll be getting a taste of how my co-author and I write duels. We will be going by the official rules of the game (i.e. Sacrifice monsters to summon stronger ones) and stuff like that. Hope you all enjoy, and remember to leave a review at the end and also check out my co-author's profile at Moheart7. With that all said, it's time to duel!**

* * *

"Pacifica, it's time to duel!" Star said in a commanding and confident voice.

Needless to say, this change in Star's personality and appearance surprised both Pacifica and Star's friends. However, Pacifica put on a strong face as she stared down this new Star.

"If it's a duel you want, Butterfly, then it's a duel you'll get."

"Star, are you sure about this? She managed to beat Marco of all people," Janna said with worry evident in her voice.

"Janna, leave Pacifica to me, you take Marco and take him to the hospital," Star said, her voice stern.

"Star," Marco groaned as he tried to adjust himself to look up at his best friend.

"What is it, Marco?" Star asked, kneeling down to talk to him.

Marco reached into his pockets, taking out a deck of Duel Monsters cards and giving it to Star.

"Star, I created this deck with all that I have. I made it to be almost unbeatable. I put my heart and soul into this deck, and I want you to use it," He said weakly.

Upon seeing the look of confidence Marco still had despite his weakened state, Star couldn't help but smile as she accepted this new deck, grasping it in her hand with pride as she once again turned to Pacifica.

"Marco," she said, her gaze never leaving Pacifica's smirking face. "I'll be more than proud to use this deck, if only because it came from you."

Hearing this, Marco too put on a small smile as Janna lifted him to his feet, supporting the boy's weight as she slung his arm over her shoulders. Of course that was when Pacifica decided to ruin the moment.

"Cute," she sneered. "But a new deck won't be much help if you're playing against me. Trust me when I say you have never had a duel like the one we're about to have."

At those words, the blond began to turn away into the open doorway, not even bothering to turn her head as she proceeded to walk into the next room.

"We shall have our duel in here," she said. "Don't keep me waiting."

"Trust me, I won't," Star said in a low tone, following Pacifica into the other room as Janna and Marco reached the elevator.

Inside the other room, Star was surprised at the site before her. The room looked like some kind of stadium with rows upon rows of seats surrounding the large duel arena in the center of the room. The arena consisted of two stations for the players to stand while in front of the stations was a large field covered in what looked like solar panels.

Pacifica was already standing on the opposite side of the field from where the door was, waiting impatiently for Star to take her place on her side of the arena.

"Well come on, Butterfly, we don't have all night," She said in a taunting voice, making Star clench her fist in anger at the girl's attitude.

Once Star had taken her place on the opposite side of the field, her mind couldn't help but burn with questions.

"Kinda large a space for a simple card game isn't it?" she asked, earning a small chuckle from her opponent.

"You like it?" she replied. "I've had the finest engineers build it for me as per my instruction, another thing I am certainly proud of is my ingenuity..."

"Save the ego trip for another time, Northwest!" Star snapped, eager to start the duel. "Just tell me what it is we have to do here."

This of course, earned another chuckle.

"My, my, impatient, aren't we?" Pacifica sneered. "Well if your so eager to lose, then allow me to explain the situation. What you find yourself in is what's known as a virtual field, the game will play out as normal, but while on this field, I think you'll find it adds a bit more life than a regular duel. We'll each start at 4000 Life points, first one to hit zero loses. Clear so far?"

"Crystal," Star answered, though still a little unsure of how the arena worked. Both duelists shuffled their decks before they placed them to the right of their platforms.

"As you have said before, Butterfly; it's time to duel," Pacifica said as they both drew five cards each, "I'll go first so I can show you just what this arena is capable of. I summon the Hitotsu-Me Giant in Attack Mode!" **(4)** She said, placing down a face-up card.

To Star's confusion, a light shone on the field and, to her amazement, the card materialized on the field. The monster before her was a large beast that looked like a green cyclops with sharp teeth and powerful muscles.

 **Hitotsu-Me Giant (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000)**

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" Star exclaimed in utter shock of the monster now standing before her.

"Sorcery that is officially known as Science to someone with half a brain cell," Pacifica mocked. "What you are seeing is but an example of what this virtual field can do. As you can see, one of the many properties of this arena is the ability to created life-like holograms of each monster on the field. You can only imagine the reaction I got when the boy with a thousand insecurities faced me for that Blue Eyes of his."

' _So THAT'S why Marco looked in such a terrible state when me and Janna found him. He wasn't just playing a card game, he was practically battling real monsters!_ ' With this fact in mind, Star's glare hardened and she drew a card from her deck. **(6)**

"Well then, if THIS is how we're going to play then I guess I have no choice but to go along with it," she declared, smiling as she looked upon the card she drew. "For my turn I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode! **(5)**

 **Big Shield Gardna (ATK:100 DEF: 2600)**

"I also place one card face down and end it there," **(4)** Star continued, placing down one other card as a hologram of the same face-down appeared just behind her monster. "I may be the one to start the attack, but even I know when to bide my time. I wanna see just how good you actually are before I take you down."

Pacifica couldn't help but frown at that, almost feeling like somehow she was being mocked by Star's words.

"Fine then, I'll show you just how good a player I can be," Pacifica said with a scowl as she drew her card and smirked at what she drew. **(5)**

"I sacrifice my Hitotsu-Me Giant to summon Swordstalker in Attack Mode!" She proclaimed, taking her card off the field and replacing it with what looked to be a black demon with a large, sharp scimitar in it clawed hands. **(4)**

 **Swordstalker (ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600)**

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Pacifica finished, placing one card down in the Spell/Trap Zone, the card appearing on the field. **(3)**

"It seems we're still stuck in a stalemate, Butterfly," Pacifica said.

"Not for long, Pacifica," Star answered as she drew a card from Marco's deck and was confused by the weak card she drew. **(5)** The card portrayed some kind of orange right arm with a shackle attached to its wrist. The card read was incredibly weak, with an attack power of a mere 200 Attack Points.

' _This card won't do me any good, I'll have to use one of my other cards,_ ' She thought.

Thankfully the card she needed was already on the field waiting for her to use.

"I begin my turn by switching my Gardna to Attack mode," Star declared, switching her monster's position and earning herself a laugh from her opponent.

"Ha! Big mistake, Butterfly!" she giggled. "Even if it wasn't my turn you just put you're own monster at risk of an easy attack.

However, Star merely smirked at that remark.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I activate my face-down!" Star declared, flipping over her hidden spell card. "Shield and Sword! With it I switch the ATK and DEF of my Gardna, attack your Swordstalker, and send it to oblivion!"

 **Big Shield Gardna (ATK:100 DEF: 2600 - ATK:2600 DEF: 100)**

As soon as Star declared her attack, Pacifica could only watch in shock as her monster was bludgeoned and destroyed by her Gardna's giant sheild, thus lowering her own life points

 **PACIFICA'S LP: 4000 - 3400**

"I know I can't switch again until my next turn, but until then I'll just lay down another face-down and end my turn," Star concluded, placing another card into her spell/trap zone. **(4)**

"You'll pay for that, Butterfly!" Pacifica exclaimed, angry that Star was the one to draw first blood. Drawing her card from her deck **(4)** , she smirked at her card.

"I summon La Jinn The Mystical Genie of The Lamp in Attack mode!" She proclaimed, placing the card on the field, summoning a green genie wearing a gold armband and wearing a blue and red hat on its scalp with a ghost-like tail where its legs would be. **(3)**

 **La Jinn The Mystical Genie of The Lamp (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000)**

"I also activate my spell card: Double Summon, allowing me to summon an extra monster to the field; and I summon Battle Ox in Attack mode." She continued, placing the card and summoning a large Minotaur-like monster with a curved sword and wearing red and yellow armor. **(1)**

 **Battle Ox (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000)**

"And now, La Jinn, destroy her Big Shield Gardna!"

"Not so fast, Pacifica! I activate my trap card: Negate Attack, stopping your attack and ending your Battle Phase!" Star proclaimed, activating her face down card, creating a purple wormhole that absorbed La Jinn's attack.

Pacifica was now fuming at Star's last move before looking down at the last card in her hand.

"I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards from my deck," She said, drawing her cards and smiled at what she got, "I'll end my turn there." **(2)**

"Alright then," Star replied with a smirk, drawing her next card **(5)** and looking at with a look of concern. "What the...?"

But of course the card she did draw wasn't going to help her at the moment, in fact it's presence mereley confused her. This time, she drew a card that portrayed some kind of orange left leg with a shackle attached to the ankle, and just like the previous card she drew had an attack power of a mere 200 Attack Points. Staring down at the card, Star couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Another one of these cards?" she muttered. "Just what exactly did you put in this deck, Marco?"

"Hey, Butterfly!" Pacfica snapped, growing ever more impatient. "Are you going to make a move or are you just going to mutter to yourself!?"

Realizing that she was taking too long, Star quickly regained her composure and proceeded to look at the remaining cards in her hand, luckily she didn't need the card she drew, for she saw the very next one she needed.

"If you're starting to get impatient, Pacifica, then allow me to give you a good show to make up for it," she declared. "Since you're up for bringing out new monsters onto the field, allow me to bring out my own. I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna in order to summon the one and only Summoned Skull!" **(4)**

And just like that, the second Star slammed the card down onto her console, the hologram of Big Shield Garda burst into an abyss of dark, purple flames, and in it's place was a large, muscular creature with skeletal armor.

 **Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200)**

"Now, Summoned Skull, destroy her La Jinn! Lightning Strike!" Star exclaimed as the skeletal demon before her put its hands together as lightning coursed throughout its body and fired it at the green genie. However, Pacifica had a smirk on her face as she flipped over her face-down card.

"I activate Shadow Spell, lowering your monster's Attack Points by 700 (Summoned Skull, ATK:2500-1800), destroying both our monsters," She said as the card flipped over and a series of chains sprung out from the card, wrapping themselves around Summoned Skull as its lightning struck La Jinn, destroying both monsters in an explosion of pixels.

"No! Summoned Skull!" Star cried at the destruction of one of Marco's best cards. Steeling herself, she locked eyes with Pacifica, "I activate my spell card Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn," She said, placing her card down and ending her turn. (3)

Needless to say, Pacifica couldn't help but smirk in delight as she watched Star's face twist with frustration.

"Oh, what's the matter, Butterfly?" she asked mockingly, "What happened to all that confidence."

Star growled at that.

"Oh it's still there, Pacifica," she stated sternly. "rest assured, I won't be brought down by any card you may have, nor any of your smart remarks."

"Oh really?" Pacifica replied. "Granted your swords won't allow me to attack, but I can bide my time, and until such a time, I CAN attack, I'll just relish in watching you squirm after seeing my OTHER moves."

At those words, Pacfica drew her card, her smirk widening as she saw which card it was.

"And I think I'll start out by playing THIS!" she declared, slamming her card on the field. "I activate the spell card, Spell Absorbtion! With this on the field, every time you activate any more spell cards, I gain 500 life points."

Of course Star wasn't too happy with that little fact.

"You sly little..." she tried to say.

"No interruptions please," Pacifia said, cutting her off. "I also place one moster face-down on the field and end my turn." (0)

'What is she doing?' Star thought to herself. 'That move just cost her entire hand, whatever she's planning, it can't be good.'

Shaking this thought, Star decided to draw her next card **(4)** , and this time it was something useful: The Giant Soldier of Stone.

'This should help me keep up a good defense until I can summon a more powerful monster,' She thought before placing it in face-down Defense position. **(3)**

"I'll end my turn there, Pacifica," She said as Pacifica drew her card and grinned.

"I activate another Pot of Greed," She said, placing the card down and drawing two more cards and she grinned evilly at what she drew, "I now activate my spell card, 'Ancient Rules' to summon forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" **(0)**

She then slammed down the card onto the console and out from the light on the field came the giant blue-eyed beast, roaring so loud it made Star cover her ears from the pain. Star couldn't believe her eyes. Pacifica had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon of her own!

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500)**

"No frigging way!" Star gasped, eyeing the dragon with a mixture of awe and fear. "B... but how...?"

"Did you really think that little Marco was the ONLY one with a Blue-Eyes in his collection?" Pacifica mocked. "I told you I was a collector of Duel Monsters, and this bad boy is the golden crown of MY collection."

This was bad, VERY bad, had it not been for Star's Swords of Revealing Light, she would have lost by now. With no monsters on the field and two of the cards in her hand being all but useless, Pacifica had put her in an incredibly tight spot. Granted, Giant Soldier of Stone might be good for defense, but even he didn't have enough Defense points to last against the Blue-Eye's Attack points. At this point, Star's only hope was in her next draw phase.

"So do you see how pointless your attempts are yet?" Pacifica continued. "Even if you can place another monster on the field, they have little to no chance against MY monster's power."

' _She's right_ ,' Star thought in fear, _'I only have a couple of useful cards at the moment, but all that will do is slow her down. But I've gotta try._ ' She thought as she drew her new card and it was something useful. **(4)**

"Well? I'm waiting, Butterfly."

"I place one card face down and then activate my spell card, Heart of The Underdog. **(2)** With this card, I can draw an extra card whenever I draw a normal monster card," She explained, "I'll end my turn there."

"Fine then," Pacifica said, though having a somewhat worried look.

'What could she be planning with that face-down card? Is it a trap?' She thought as she drew her new card and her look of worry turned to another evil grin.

"I activate my spell card Melody of Awakening Dragon, allowing me to draw two Dragon-Type monsters from my deck with 3000 or more Attack points from my deck," She said, drawing the two cards from her deck.

"Wait, 3000 Attack points? Only one kind of card has that kind of attack strength," Star said.

"Very perceptive, Star," She said with a smirk, "I now sacrifice my Battle Ox and face-down card to summon forth my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" **(1)**

And just like that, in another flash of light, a second dragon appeared on the field, one that was just as large and ferocious as the first. Thankfully, with Swords of Revealing Light still in play for at least one more turn, Star had a chance to draw a good card to use. Unfortunately, Pacifica had to spoil her mood once again.

"Oh and before we forget," she said. "Since two Spell cards had been activated. I now gain 500 points for each thanks to Spell Absorption"

 **Pacifica LP: 3400 - 4400**

Now Star was REALLY beginning to get ticked off, even if she didn't use any monsters, that Spell card was going to raise Pacifica's Life points every time she used a Spell. This was certainly going to be a challenge even by Star's standards.

"My move!" she declared, drawing another card. **(3)** "I drew a normal card, meaning I can draw another card from my deck," **(4)** She said, drawing another card and smiling at what she got.

"I activate my spell card Monster Reborn, and I use it to bring back your La Jinn," **(3)** She said, placing the card on the field and bringing Pacifica's genie back from the Card Graveyard.

But of course this move only made Pacifica laugh out loud.

"Is THAT it!?" she cackled, "Did you forget that I still have Spell Absorption in play? I just gained yet another 500 Life Points from that card. **(Pacifica's Life Points: 3400-3900)** What's more, you brought back one of my weaker monsters. What do you plan to do with that anyway?"

"Summon my strongest monster, that's what," She said, surprising Pacifica, "I summon the Dark Magician in Attack Mode!" **(2)** She exclaimed, slamming the card onto the table. Suddenly, Star's face-down Giant Soldier of Stone and La Jinn disappeared in a whirlwind and was replaced by a tall man with long, purple hair and wearing a purple robe with purple armor over it, wielding a long purple staff.

 **Dark Magician (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100)**

However, this only made Pacifica laugh yet again.

"Oh please, do you really think you can beat me with Dark Magician?! He's nowhere close to my Blue-Eyes' strength! Face it, after one more turn you and your pathetic cards will be sent to oblivion!"

"We'll just see about that!" Star snapped, ending her turn.

"My move," Pacifica said, drawing another card. **(2)** "And since I'm feeling so merciful, I'll simply skip this turn and allow you the opportunity to lay down YOUR last attempt at a good defense, after all with two Blue Eyes on the field, what chance do you really have?"

Now Pacifica was beginning to get cocky, then again who could blame her given the two cards on her field, still that gave Star all the confidence she needed when drawing her next card. Even as her Swords of revealing light finally dispersed into nothing, she still kept her grin, which grew upon seing the new card she drew.

"Oh I'm not leaving the game just yet!" she declared, flipping her card over. "I activate my second Swords of Revealing light!"

Upon seeing her monsters once again halted, Pacifica couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Pathetic," she said, almost in a bored tone. "You're so desperate that you're now grasping at straws just for a good card. But you're only delaying the inevitable, Butterfly, and which each turn I grow stronger, and speaking of which...

 **Pacifica LP: 4900-5400**

"Seriously, how long are you planning to keep this up?"

"As long as it takes, Pacifica," Star replied stoically.

Pacifica then drew another card **(3)** and smirked once again.

"I activate Ancient Rules to summon forth my final Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" **(1)** She proclaimed, slamming the first card down and summoning her third dragon. Star couldn't help but gasp at this.

"You have all three other Blue-Eyes White Dragons?! Wait. Of course. You only wanted Marco's Blue-Eyes just so it couldn't be used against you!"

"Well, yes AND no," Pacifica answered with a casual shrug. "Granted the idea of a Blue Eyes being used against me was a little unnerving, but the fact that a weakling like Marco Diaz has one, only makes me sick to my stomach. If anything I did the gaming world a favor when I tore up that card."

THAT was the final straw! If Star had the power, she would have jumped over the field and given Pacifica a good slap in the face for what she had just said. In the meantime, she will simply have to make do with what she can get on her next draw.

"Alright, you asked for it!" she snapped, gazing upon the card she drew and deciding to play something else. "I drew another normal card, meaning I can draw another card!"

As soon as that card was activated, Star then drew yet another card, and thankfully since it was already in play, it didn't give Pacifica any more Life Points with Spell Absorption. To her dismay, the second card she drew was just as useless as the last.

'ANOTHER arm and leg!' Star thought confusingly, seeing the resemblance to the two cards she already had in her hand. 'Just what kind of deck did Marco give me?'

NO! She can't loose hope now! Marco gave her this deck for a reason, and there was no way that she was going to loose faith in her friend's abilities now. Still, given her options, she only had one other move to make at this point.

"I drew a second normal, so I draw again," She said and drew a spell card, thus ending her draw phase, **(5)** "I activate my Spell Card," Star declared, placing it on the field. "Magician's Scepter! Giving my Dark Magician a 500 point boost!"

 **Dark Magician (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100 - ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100)**

Not much in the long run, but at least when Pacifica's Dragon does finally attack, she'd be able to take at least one with her.

Unfortunately, that activated Spell Absorption once again, adding to Pacifica's Life Points.

 **Pacifica's Life Points: 5400-5900**

'Why does Marco have these weak cards in his deck?' Star though, 'All they are are arms and legs. They're like pieces of a puzzle,' That's when it hit her, "That's it! They're separate pieces that make up a whole! But when in Duel Monsters are cards like a puzzle?' She asked herself when she suddenly remembered a conversation that she and Marco once had at his dad's game shop.

 **-Flashback-**

"Exodia?" Star asked, raising an eyebrow as she took a break from search for new cards.

"Yeah, my dad told me that it's this super rare monster that can never be beaten," Marco explained, bringing Star's purchase to the front desk. "I heard that once it's on the field, the game is basically over."

"Wow, sounds like one awesome card," Star commented with an impressed tone.

But Marco only shook his head at that.

"Ah, see now, THAT'S the catch," he stated, instantly confusing his student. "It's not one card, it's FIVE! And the monster can only be summoned if the player manages to draw all five. Unfortunately since those cards are so rare, no one to this day has EVER been able to summon Exodia. But if they did... BAM! Game over."

But impressive speech aside, Star was still a little skeptical.

"You sure such a monster even exists?" she asked. "I mean, no offence to your Dad, but I can't say I've ever heard of such a thing."

But alas Marco merely smiled.

"Believe what you like, Star, but one thing is for sure..." he said. "Should that monster ever be fully assembled in someone's deck, I'd prefer that someone to be you."

 **-End Flashback-**

' _That's what I have to do! I have to get the last piece of Exodia to defeat her!_ ' Star thought as she ended her turn.

Pacifica then drew her next card and smirked (2), "I place one card face down and end my turn," She said, placing a card in the Spell/Trap Zone.

Just before Star drew her next card however, Pacifica spoke once again, "I activate my trap card, Magic Jammer! This card allows me to disable any magic card on the field, and I choose your Swords Of Revealing Light!" She exclaimed as the card flipped over, showing a magic seal with purple mist emanating from it. The mist came out of the card and surrounded the magic swords before destroying them. Star was worried now. Without her Swords, all she had was her Dark Magician as a last defense, and that will only last her one attack. She was starting to lose faith. She began to drift inward into her mind as she started to think hopeless thoughts.

' _I can't do it. I can't beat her,_ ' She thought hopelessly.

"Are you really going to give up so easily, Star?" Came a voice from behind her.

The second she heard that familiar voice, Star could practically feel her heart jump right into her throat. Snapping her head around, she saw none other than the image of her best friend and mentor.

"Marco!?" she gasped, seeing the smiling face of her friend only for her own expression to change into a look of fear a second later. "Oh my god! Why am I seeing your ghost!? You died at the hospital, didn't you!?"

"What!? No!" Marco's image said, almost looking insulted when she said that. "Listen, sometimes when the game looks it's most bleakest, THAT's when you draw that one card that can turn it all around. Just remember to believe in The Heart of The Cards, K? And remember that your friends will be supporting you all the way."

And just like that, Marco's image disappeared and Star found herself snapping back into reality.

'Believe in the Heart of The Cards?' She asked herself as she took a deep breath and put her hand over her deck, ready to draw.

"Draw your last pathetic card so that I can end this, Star," Pacifica said with a smirk.

"Marco's deck has no pathetic cards, Pacifica. But what it does have," She said, flipping over the card she drew with a smile on her face, "Is the unstoppable Exodia!" She exclaimed.

Pacifica's eyes went wide when she saw the card in Star's hand, "What!" She exclaimed in utter shock, "No one's ever been able to summon Exodia!"

"Well I have, Northwest, and I put all the cards in the right place," Star said after placing the cards down in the right order. Suddenly, a magic seal appeared in front of Star. The seal turned clockwise before stopping. Suddenly, out from the seal came a giant monster wearing a pharaoh's crown and an ankh necklace. It was so huge that it dwarfed Pacifica's Blue-Eyes.

"And now, Exodia, OBLITERATE!" Star exclaimed as the monster brought its hands together, creating a ball of orange energy, almost like a small sun. It then pointed its arm forward, firing a large beam of energy, wiping out Pacifica's entire side of the field and her Life Points.

 **Pacifica's Life Points: 5900-0**

After that, every hologram faded into nothing and the lights in the stadium turned back on, revealing a baffled Pacifica Northwest, who at this point had been brought to her knees in utter shock and embarrassment.

"This... this is impossible!" she whimpered. "I can't have lost, I NEVER lose! How could this have happened to me!?"

Hearing this and seeing the whimpering state her opponent was now in, Star couldn't help but feel pity for the girl.

"You play only for power, Pacifica," she stated, causing said girl to look at her with dismay. "THAT is why you lost. If you had been a little more open-minded about the way people play this game, how many would put their heart and soul into it, then maybe you would have had a better chance."

Of course that sentence only made Pacifica all the more angry.

"This isn't over, Butterfly!" she snapped, angrily pointing an accusing finger at the other blond. "You may have won today, but there will be other duels, other monsters, and I won't stop until you are put back in your place beneath me!"

"You say that now, Pacifica, but you would've won this day if you had just opened your mind!" Star said, holding out her hand toward Pacifica as Star's Millennium Puzzle began to glow in a bright, golden light and the eye of the Millennium item appeared on Star's forehead. Suddenly, Pacifica felt an immense chill run down her spine as she felt like a door inside her mind was unlocked by a great key. Suddenly, a great flood of new emotions and feelings washed over her very being. It was like her brain was overloading. This new strain was so much that the rich blonde doubled over onto the board, trying to compensate for these new emotions she felt.

After doing so, the eye on Star's forehead disappeared and the Millennium Puzzle ceased to glow. Star closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them, her eyes back to their original blue color and her hair shortened to its original length.

"I did it, Marco," She said, a smile gracing her gentle face.

* * *

 **-Echo Creek General Hospital-**

Marco lay unconscious in his hospital bed, Janna laying by his side, watching over him as he rested. Suddenly, his eyes flickered open and he looked at the ceiling.

"Star did it," was all he said before his face grew into a smile as Janna hugged him in relief that he was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room in an undisclosed location, a man in a golden suit with a black bow tie was enjoying a small glass of wine while playing his piano, his short blonde hair shimmering in the faint glow of the candle light. Suddenly a knock on the door caused the strange man to stop playing for a moment.

"Enter," he said, his voice smooth as silk.

At those words, a door opened to his side and another man entered the room.

"Sir, we've just received word about our uncontested champion, Pacifica Northwest," he said. "It would seem that he has been defeated in a duel sir, by someone named... Star Butterfly."

Hearing this the man smiled and raised himself from the piano, grasping his cane with delight as he turned towards his subbordinate, the eye-patch over his left eye in full view.

"Make our usual preparations, Klein," he instructed. "We have some work to do..."

* * *

 **And that concludes the second chapter of Queen Of Card Games! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the way myself and Moheart7 wrote the duel. Who is this mysterious one-eyed man? Why does he wear the eye patch? And what does he have planned for our heroine? Find out next time on Queen of Card Games!**

 **Be sure to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
